Boyfriend Test
by Kishire-Zangetsu
Summary: In which Yamamoto gives Tsuna a test about the guy he likes. Implied X27.


Buongiorno. How are y'all today? (doesn't attempt anymore Italian because it might break his brain) This is just something I thought of and it was really bothering me, so, yeah. Here you go. Ignore mistakes, as I am in denial about needing a beta. Enjoy.

Ja.

* * *

Tsuna had been sitting at his desk, twirling a pen in his hand. Today had been slow, with no meetings and few missions. He was alone and bored.

He'd call Yamamoto, but he was out with Squallo training. And, for once, Gokudera was too busy because, somehow, by some magical twist of fate, Uri had kittens.

Yes. _Kittens_.

Because whatever God was out there hated Hayato deeply.

He _could_ call Hibari.

……really, though. So that means it might be in his best interest not to call Dino-san, either.

Mukuro's not even a choice. That, in turn, unfortunately, made Chrome unavailable as well.

And Onii-chan was out with Kyoko and Lussuria. Shopping.

Certainly don't want to go down that road.

Lambo was practicing his ballroom dancing with I-Pin and their teacher, Signor Anucci (who I made up.). It would be rude to interrupt them.

Tsuna wondered idly if they would really mind him popping in, though. Since there was no one else.

…well, Reborn was right downstairs.

…but, _really_.

So the nineteen-year-old Vongola boss sat there and sighed, letting his head drop on the desk. A thought suddenly occurred to him.

"I wonder what _he's_ doing right now," he thought out loud.

Just then, his door flew open, causing him to sit up.

"Tsuna!" he heard a cheery voice call. He visibly brightened.

"Yamamoto!"

"Hi!" said man happily walked in and perched himself on Tsuna's desk. "Guess what I've got?"

"What?"

Yamamoto grinned and held up a magazine.

"…a magazine?" the brown haired boy asked.

"Yeah! It has one of those test things in it."

"What kind of test?"

"A boy friend test."

Tsuna paused for a minute. "Yamamoto?"

"Hm?"

"May I see that?"

"Sure." He handed the boss the book.

Tsuna flipped through it until he found the page the test was on. He winced. In bright pink letters was "Is there this guy you're crushing on? Find out if he's the type you're actually into!" He blinked. "Yamamoto."

"Yeah?"

"This test is for girls."

Wait for it.

"Yeah."

"…why are you taking it?"

Wait for it…

"Why can't I?"

Tsuna saw the genuinely confused look on his Rain guardian's face. He decided to elaborate. "Yamamoto, this is a test a girl takes when she thinks she likes a guy."

"…I know."

Tsunayoshi sweatdropped. "Do you like…a guy?"

"Yes."

Bam.

"Um…okay then."

"Haru gave it to me! We were talking about guys when she handed me that. She said it really worked."

"…did she now."

"Yep! So, want to take it?"

"Um…" Tsuna was about to ask Yamamoto why he automatically assumed he liked other men, but decided it would be futile to do so. "I've nothing better to do, why not?

"Okay!"

_He sounds way too excited about this,_ he thought.

"Okay, so first question: is he loud, quiet or average?"

"Loud." Tsuna knew the answer to that question before he finished.

"Two: Is he really sensitive, kind or blunt?"

"Blunt."

"Okay, three…is he the type to a) tell you what others think, b) tell you what _you_ want to hear, or c) tell you what _he _thinks?"

"Tell me what he thinks."

"Next one…when meeting your parents for the first time, would he a) shake your father's hand, b) kiss your mother's hand or c) stand there with an arm around you to show possession?"

Tsuna smiled. "The last one."

"Okay…number five says, when buying you a birthday gift, would he a) give you what you want, b) give you something you could both use, c) give you what you need, or d) forget?"

Tsuna actually thought about that one for a minute. "Something we could both use," he answered with a mischievous look on his face.

Thankfully, Yamamoto's nose was too buried in his book to notice. "What color hair would your crush look best with?"

"…what are the choices?"

"Oh! Um…brown, any type of blonde, black or red?"

"Black."

"Okay, next to last question: when no one else is around is he the type to a) pick his nose-"Eew." "Yeah, I know."-b) watch porn-"Really, now, that's a bit much." "Sorry."-or c) cuddle with something, be it you or a teddy bear?"

Tsuna put his finger to his lip in thought. "Um…he's the type to cuddle. If no one else is around of course."

"Okay then, last question! The first day after you do it-

"Yamamoto!"

"I'm sorry, that's what it says! Would he ignore you, dote on you, or ignore you then talk to you when no one's around?"

Tsuna blushed at the question. He wasn't really sure of the answer to that. What _would_ he do? He sighed. "Um-

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Tsuna and Yamamoto turned to the door to see the Varia boss standing there, looking slightly unhappy.

"Uh-

"Hi, Xanxus!" the swordsman greeted happily.

_Yamamoto…_

Tha man simply grunted in acknowledgement before setting his sights on Tsuna. "Brat."

"H-hai?"

"Il Nono wants to speak with you. He sent to me to get you, so hurry your ass up."

"O-okay."

Phew, at least that's ov-

"Hey, Xanxus!"

Got damn.

"What." The man turned to Takeshi.

"How would you act around a person you had sex with the night before?" he asked.

Of course, when Tsuna actually wanted to be shot, Reborn was muther. _Fucking_. Nowhere to be seen.

"Depends. This the first time?"

Tsuna blinked.

…was he actually answering him?!?!?

_Civilly?_

"First time."

Xanxus stood there for a moment, as if in thought. "Ignore him." And with that, he walked out the door.

Tsuna watched Yamamoto look at the door as if the scariest person in most of the world hadn't just been there.

"Oh! Did you have an answer to the question?"

"What happens if you get a question wrong?"

"It says then if you get one wrong about your crush, then you two aren't meant to be, and that you two might actually grow to be enemies."

Well…

Seven out of eight isn't _that_ bad.

Really.

...wait...

...did Xanxus say _him?_

Oh. No, seven out of eight isn't bad at all.

* * *

This was kinda fun to write. I didn't want it to be too humorous; I was just going for something soft and cute. Did any of you guess why Tsuna had answered question five the way he did? I hope you did. Think about it. Anyway, thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. It's slightly late, but happy New Year!

Ja!


End file.
